The quality of sound of stringed musical instruments of all types is primarily determined by the quality of materials and craftsmanship employed in the construction of such instruments. Guitars are one of the most popular instruments of this type in the world but due to the cost of manufacture, the sound quality of the great majority of the instruments is not as great as is desired. The present invention serves to improve sound quality without materially increasing costs and without altering the physical aspects of the instrument.